


And it became Monday

by sarak420



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarak420/pseuds/sarak420
Summary: Jondami. 데미안이 늙어 죽었습니다.





	And it became Monday

바람이 풀숲을 흔들며 달아났다.

한주 전 월요일, 존은 장례식을 치렀다.

동거인이 오랜 기간 매우 아팠다. 그의 동거인은 몇십년을 살면서 잔병치레 하나 없이 건강하던 남자였다. 죽기 전까지도 노인답지 않은 근육이 선명하던 그였다. 그런 그가 어느 날 갑자기 쓰러졌다. 제 아무리 건강한 사람도 노화는 이기지 못하는 법이었다. 동거인은 하루 사이에 어제로 돌아가더니, 1년이 지나니 열세 살 소년으로 돌아갔다.

존은 그와 보낸 긴 세월 중 가장 앞부분을 다시 반복했다. 크리스마스 선물로 받았던 장난감 이야기를 하고, 모험을 떠났던 이야기를 주고받고, 부모님 이야기를 하곤 했다. 소년으로 돌아간 그는 많은 것에 의문을 품었다. 왜 병원에 장기간 입원해 있어야 하는지, 아버지는 어디 계신지, 집사는 무엇을 하고 있는지, 큰 형은 왜 자길 만나러 오지 않는지 물었다. 존은 대답할 수 없었다. 동거인은 열세 살이 아닌 예순셋 노인이었다. 그의 집사와 아버지는 돌아가신 지 오래였으며 그의 가족들과 연락하지 않은 지도 이십년이 훌쩍 넘었다. 동거인이 혈육처럼 아끼던 누이마저도 수년 전에 천국으로 떠났다. 심지어 그가 아끼던 동물들까지도 세월을 이기지 못하고 무지개 다리를 건넜다. 사랑하던 모든 이들이 그의 곁을 떠나 남은 이라고는 존 뿐이었다.

입원한 지 1년 하고 3개월이 더 지났다. 그 1년간 존은 가능하다면 다시 소년으로 돌아가고 싶었다. 그와 함께 다시 어린 소년으로 시작해 어른이 되고 싶었다. 지난 세월을 쓸어담아 재시작할 수만 있다면. 그렇게 시간만 하염없이 흘렀다. 어느 맑은 날, 동거인은 존의 손을 잡고 "괜찮아질 거야."라고 말했다. 선명한 의식으로, 또박또박 괜찮을 거라고 되뇌던 그의 반려는 "조금만 더 자야겠어."라는 말을 끝으로 다시는 일어나지 않았다.

존은 화요일에 출근을 했다. 퇴직서를 제출하고, 남은 근무일을 미뤄둔 휴가로 대체할 수 있는지 상의했다. 그는 급여와 퇴직금에 대해 상담하고, 자세한 사항은 우편으로 받겠다는 서류에 서명한 뒤 짐을 쌌다. 문구류와 소모품을 동료들에게 나눠주고 나니 남은 거라곤 30년 전 여름 해변가에서 찍었던 결혼 사진 뿐이었다.

존은 집으로 가는 버스 안에서 깜빡 잠이 들었다. 꿈속에서 존은 십대 소년이었다. 그의 동거인 역시 그랬다. 동거인의 눈물로 젖은 손을 붙들고, 가장 멀리까지 가는 버스에 탔다. 예정에 없는 야간 여행이었다. 고속도로를 달리는 내내 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 버스 기사가 내리라고 재촉하기 전까지는. 그들은 어딘지도 모르는 길에서 내렸다. 안개가 자욱한 새벽길을 정처없이 걷다가 24시간 여는 식당을 찾았다. 존은 잔돈을 몽땅 털어 커피 두 잔을 무료로 주는 아침 식사를 주문했다. 낡은 TV에서 유명 인사의 결혼식을 생중계했다. 멋진 남자가 검은 머리 여자와 사랑을 맹세했다. 존은 동거인을 바라보았다. 동거인은 괜찮다고 웅얼거리다가, 이내 울음을 터뜨렸다. 그의 어깨가 들썩였다. 존은 같이 울었다.

수요일 아침, 존은 몇 장 안 남은 가족사진을 벽에 걸었다. 그리고 대청소를 했다. 식탁에 쌓인 우편물을 치우고, 겨울옷을 옷장에 집어넣고 여름옷으로 바꿨다. 존은 옷장에서 프롬 파티 때 입었던 정장과 넥타이를 찾았다. 옷 정리를 마치고 나니 더 이상 입을 수 없는 옷이 생각보다 많다는 사실을 깨달았다. 버리지 못한 옷들은 모두 중요한 순간에 입었던 옷이었다. 결혼식에 입었던 연미복. 첫 월급으로 샀던 넥타이. 존은 아련한 추억에 잠긴 채 연미복을 끌어안았다.

눈을 떠보니 목요일이었다. 존은 거실 어디쯤 묵혀둔 사진첩을 떠올렸다. 아침으로 커피 한 잔을 마시고 사진첩을 찾았다. 존은 연도별로 정리된 사진첩 중 가장 낡은 것을 골랐다. 학교에서, 부모님이 운영하시던 농장에서, 어딘지 잘 기억도 안 나는 곳에서 두 소년이 불만스러운 표정으로 카메라를 응시하고 있었다.

존과 동거인이 "아빠 친구의 아들"에서 "친구"로 넘어가는 기간은 매우 짧았지만, "친구"에서 "애인"으로, "애인"에서 "반려자"까지 가는 데에 수십 년이 걸렸다. 그들은 우정과 사랑의 구별을 잘 몰랐다. 친구끼리 키스하는 일은 좀처럼 없다는 것도, 알몸으로 한 침대를 쓰는 경우는 거의 없다는 것도 몰랐다. 존이 서른 살이 된 해 겨울에 동거인이 혼인 신고서를 내밀며 말했다. 서명해. 존은 잠시 고민했다. 연애하던 사이도 아닌데 대뜸 결혼이라니?

금요일은 늦잠을 잤다. 베이컨으로 아침 겸 점심을 해결하고 마당으로 나갔다. 동거인이 입원한 뒤로 아무도 관리하지 않아 말라죽어버린 꽃들을 모두 뿌리째 뽑아 처리할 생각이었다. 삽을 찾으려고 창고에 들어가 보니 고양이들이 와글거렸다. 존은 상의도 없이 살림을 차린 어미 고양이 세 마리와 열한 마리의 새끼들을 보건소에 신고해야 하는지, 내버려 둬야 할지 감이 서지 않았다. 동거인이었다면 아주 자연스러운 손길로 고양이들에게 집을 내줄 게 뻔했다. 거실이 고양이 털 천지로 변하고, 사람 사는 집인지 고양이 집에 사람이 얹혀사는지 알 수 없을 정도로 변할 때까지.

그의 동거인은 털 있는 짐승들을 아꼈다. 사람만 빼고. 동거인은 사람에 한해 머리털이 있든, 민머리든 모두 공평하게 싫어했다. 존은 동거인이 키우던 검은 고양이를 떠올렸다. 동거인이 키우던 강아지는 매우 관대해서 존이 배를 만지든, 머리를 쓰다듬든 그냥 내버려 두었지만, 고양이는 손만 대려고 하면 손톱을 세우는 별종이었다. 존은 안방에서 이불을 꺼내고 창고에 깔았다. 숙박비 대신 쥐 좀 잡아줘. 알겠지? 존이 고양이들 앞에서 익살스러운 목소리로 떠들자 유달리 덩치가 큰 암컷 고양이 한 마리가 "야옹"하고 대꾸했다.

토요일 아침부터 전화기가 요란스럽게 울렸다. 존은 침대에서 힘들게 기어 나왔다. 여보세요. 수화기 너머 상대편이 다짜고짜 화를 냈다. 존은 전화를 끊었다. 다시 전화벨이 울렸다. 존은 아주 천천히 수화기를 들었다. 상대는 동거인의 형제였다. 존은 그제야 그의 가족들에게 장례식에 올 건지 물어보지 않았다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 상대방은 굉장히 화를 냈다. 존은 간결하게 사과했다. 경황이 없어서 연락드리는 걸 잊었어요. 존이 그렇게 말하자 남자는 침묵했다. 존은 40년 전 여름을 떠올렸다. 동거인의 아버지가 돌아가셨다. 갑작스러운 사고였다. 존은 눈물조차 흘리지 않는 동거인을 끌어안았다. 그들은 말없이 포옹했다. 그게 다였다. 존은 전화를 끊고 소파에 누웠다. 함께 늙어가던 그들이었다. 죽음을 기점으로 그는 사라졌는데 존은 계속 삶을 이어갔다.

일요일이었다. 직장에서 전화가 왔다. 이름만 아는 직원이 존에게 금요 일부로 퇴사 처리되었음을 알려주었다. 그러면서 존이 덜 가져간 짐이 있어서 우편으로 보냈으니 확인해달라고 말했다. 존은 통화를 마치고 우편함을 열었다. 얇은 우편 봉투가 구깃구깃하게 뭉쳐져 있었다. 존은 우편물을 꺼내 집으로 돌아갔다.

존은 아침을 먹기 전에 우편물을 확인할 겸 동거인의 서재로 들어갔다. 페이퍼 나이프가 필요했다. 들어가지 않은 지 2년 가까이 된 서재였다. 커튼을 쳐서 그런지 발 밑도 안 보일만큼 어두웠다. 암막 커튼을 걷자 서재 구석에 놓인 긴 거울이 반짝거렸다.

존은 곧장 책상 서랍을 뒤져 페이퍼 나이프를 꺼냈다. 봉투를 뜯고보니 쓸데없는 서류 한다발과 사진 두 장이 들어있었다. 뒷면에 연도와 함께 어디서 찍은 사진인 지 간결한 메모가 쓰여 있었다. 동거인이 아프기 시작할 때 즈음 찍은 사진이었다. 존은 사진을 돌려 앞면을 보았다. 흰머리가 희끗거리는 노인과 상대적으로 젊어 보이는 남자가 함께 서 있었다. 동거인과 존이었다. 그들은 고작 세 살 차이였지만, 사진으로 보니 할아버지와 아들 같이 보였다. 존은 뭔가 이상하다고 느꼈다. 세 살 차이였다. 존과 동거인의 나이 차이는 고작 세 살이었다. 그들은 함께 컸고, 함께 자라고, 함께 늙던 사이였다.

존은 넋 나간 사람처럼 거울을 찾았다. 거울 앞에 서서 천천히 자신의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 그 순간 존은 거울 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 심장이 혀 밖으로 나올 지경이었다. 거울 속 조나단 켄트는 노인이 아니었다. 그는 매우 젊어 보였다. 스물, 아니면 서른 정도 된 사내처럼 보였다. 1년 전에 찍은 사진보다도 훨씬 더 건강하고 젊은 모습이었다. 존은 얼굴을 만져보았다. 주름 하나 만져지지 않았다. 존의 가슴이 부풀었다가 가라앉길 반복했다. 숨이 가빠졌다.

그리고 월요일. 존은 창문 앞에 서 있었다. 여름 바람이 시원했다. 존은 청바지에 빨간 체크무늬 셔츠를 입고 낡아빠진 스니커즈를 신었다. 이제 그는 어느 모로 보나 십 대 소년처럼 보였다. 존은 책가방으로 쓰던 가방에 사진첩과, 프롬 파티에서 입었던 정장, 혼인 신고를 마치고 식사를 했던 가게의 팜플렛을 집어 넣었다. 존은 나무 의자에서 일어났다. 의자가 불쾌한 소음을 내며 뒤로 밀렸다. 존은 창문 문턱을 밟았다.

바람이 멈췄다.


End file.
